


Young at Heart (Being rewritten)

by pythongb



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythongb/pseuds/pythongb
Summary: Season 6 has been the toughest Season for Python yet. With a new member bringing the server together more than ever before, Python finds his secret harder and harder to keep. What could be so terrible that Python must keep silent about it? He age regresses when stressed.Yet, when Doc finds out, Python assumes this is the end of his time in Hermitcraft. Will it truly be or will Doc be willing to learn about how Python's past trauma affects him still today?TW: THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES OF PAST ABUSE.(BEING REWRITTEN)
Relationships: Docm77 & PythonGB, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Young at Heart (Being rewritten)

_“He’s your son!” A woman’s voice echoed through the house, each reverb bouncing off the plaster walls and making it seem far louder than it should have._

_“I never bothered to claim that little shithead!” His father screamed back at his wife. “He’s nothing but trouble!” Those words didn’t hit as hard as they should have. He was used to them, something that should have never been._

_It was unbearably loud. Even hiding under his blankets and blocking the door with his few toys did nothing to stop it. He whimpered as loud as he could to drown out the coming thumps and bangs from his parents brawling. And he knew that they’d come for him soon. With a silent and defeated sigh, he climbed under his bed and awaited the worst._

_“Where the hell is he?!” He curled up the best he could under his small bed, as if that would stop what was coming. “You little shit- Come here!” Someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him from under the bed, the collar of it closing off his windpipe a bit too much for comfort._

_“I’m sorry, momma!”_

* * *

Python cackled loudly and threw a slime ball as hard as he could at Zedaph, who squealed, made a “baa” sound, and ran away. This was always a fun game they played whenever Python found the energy to get out his house. Python would gather up as much slime as he could from his mine and chase after one of his friends with it, throwing it and seeing how many out of a stack could hit. He smacked his friend in the face, making the sheep like hermit hit the ground with a laugh as the slime stuck to his face and wool.

“No fair! I can’t see, Pyth!”

“Good! Then I win!” Python gave an excited little twirl and raced over to Zedaph, extending a hand in an offer of help while the other wiped the slime from his face. Both groaned at the sliminess of it. “Come on. It’s getting late. We should head back home.” Zedaph took the offer and hoisted himself up, both giggling before moving inside to Python’s modern home.

“That was fun!” Zedaph gave Python a pat on the back, jumping a little when thunder rumbled in the distance. Panic raced through Python but he still gave a forced smile to his friend. “Aw, shoot. Tango’s been waiting for a thunderstorm! Said he wanted to try to get some mob heads. I might as well get him from the gold farm. Are you okay on your own?” The sheep hermit baa’d softly as he spoke. That was always cute, if Python had to admit.

Python hesitated. _Would_ he be okay on his own…? The answer was a definite no; but he had to pretend it was the opposite. After all, he had things to hide and the loud noises of thunderstorms always made such secrets hard to keep. “Yeah, man! Go ahead! Get those mob heads!” Python playfully shoved Zedaph towards the door. “I’m a grown man! I can handle one measly thunderstorm by myself!”

“Alright, bye!” Zedaph took out an umbrella and ran outside, popping it open and rushing off to the nearest Nether portal as it began to pour down rain. Python watched him leave then quickly rushed himself to his chests, grabbing a bag from one of them with ease and heading into his mine. Halfway down, he dug past a small section of dirt to reveal a secret room.

“There we go!” Thunder sounded loudly upstairs so he quickly moved into the room, replacing the dirt. “Alright, keep calm, Pyth. You can do this without regressing!” He looked around at the room; it was childlike in nature and seemed to be child-proof with no sharp edges, mostly wool, and larger toys strewn about. With a defeated sigh as another thunder hit the area, Python got to work. It was going to be a long night, wasn’t it?

* * *

“Whee!!!” Python jumped off of the bed and threw his toy airplane, watching as it quickly turned a nose dive and hit the ground. “Uh oh!” He scrambled over to it and gently picked it up, making sure it was okay. “Airplane went boom!” He threw it back down and made an explosion sound before giggling much like a child would and jumping back onto his bed.

Python’s secret was a unique one. During periods of high stress or loud noises, he age regressed to about 5-6 years old. He made sure none of the other hermits knew about this- especially since he got stressed easily- because of the possible backlash or the possibility that they might see him as weird or even pedophiliac.

“Python?” Who was that? Python had to stop himself from rushing to the dirt wall at the end of his room to greet the guest. His big self told him “no,” even if his little self wanted to give his friend a hug. “Hey, no one’s seen you in a day.” Had it really been that long? “ _Time flies when you’re having fun_ ,” is what Xisuma would say. How was he? Was he the one to come visit?

Python giggled at the thought of being hidden. It was like he was playing Hide n’ Seek! So much fun! That must have been a big mistake because someone began digging through the dirt. “Uh oh…! Spaghettio!” 

“Python?” Doc entered the room, freezing upon seeing Python in a blue onesie, holding a toy airplane, and a pacifier hanging from his neck. “…Uh-“

Panic hit Python hard. Doc saw him! He was going to judge him so much and bully him and be a big meanie! “It’s not what you think, Mister Doccy!” Python teared up rapidly and backed into a corner, fearing the worst. Doc was going to tell everyone and they’d make fun of him and disown him and hit him-

“W-woah! Listen, no need to get upset. Everyone has their kinks!”

“NO!” Python stomped his foot before quickly sitting down and curling up around himself. “I’m sorry, Mister Doccy! It’s not an icky, icky naughty thing!”

“Uh… What?” Doc took a step back, shoulders tense and body ready to run. “Python. I don’t understand.”

“No! Nonononono!” Python began to sob softly into his knees. Doc was going to hurt him for being so weird! He was going to hit him and choke him and-

“Listen. You’re acting like a child. What the hell is wrong with you?” He took a few steps closer to Python, sending panic through the red creeper; the smaller male began to sob ever louder, it almost wails now. “Okay, okay! I’m backing away!” True to his word, he took a few steps back with great pace. “Now, what’s going on?”

“Mister Doccy! When I get all upset and sad, I become all little! Bad things happened when I was little and my big brain becomes little brain when those icky, bad thoughts come up!” He slowly lifted his head and stared at Doc’s bewildered expression. “Please don’t hurt me, Mister Doccy…”

“I’m… not going to hurt you. But… Uh… Let’s just not speak of this again?” He chuckled awkwardly, discomfort evident in every aspect of his body. From his tense posture to constantly shuffling in place, he was clearly uncomfortable with what he found out. “This is too weird.”

Doc left the room as quickly as he came, closing up the hole behind him without speaking another word. Python only whimpered softly and curled up around himself again. God, would Doc tell everyone of his secret? They’d think he was messed up in the head. Then again, he was. A freak…

With stress hitting him harder than it had in a long while, he began to sob again. This was meant to be his safe space and now Doc knew. It had been discovered so easily and all because he giggled. All because he couldn’t control this child side of himself. With that, he accepted defeat. If the others knew… Well, he should be prepared for the worst.


End file.
